Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
"I' may be a be a half ghost, but as far as I'm concerned, I was born dead." Richard "Rick" Kale Mercer '''also known as '''Wraith is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Danny Phantom: Wraith, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. He soon revealed to be the son of Ash Dark, thus making him the grandson of the Ghost King Pariah Dark. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket, a black and green t-shirt shirt, a gothic cross like necklace, silver cone like earrings and grey jeans). His facial match Danny's, but has neck lenth black hair with a white streak with long bangs slightly covering his left eye, has a scar on the right side of his face, and has green eyes. While in ghost form (which is more gothic in nature) Rick has snow white hair with a black streak, red eyes, pale skin, wears a bluish-green/dark teal leather jacket vest with buckles on them, a black hooded buckled jacket, teal buckled leather gloves, teal pants and black buckled boots. Personality In contrast with Danny's old shy, naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a somewhat rebellious, troubled, cynical, cold, overly aggressive, confused and somewhat nihilistic loner with a low opinion on himself. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick uses his powers for a similar purpose, but often for vengeance and is willing to kill his enemies. Also unlike Danny, Rick prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things closest to a friend are his stepbrothers, his mentor Abe, his liaison Dwayne and the homeless residents that live under the bridge. Also while Danny used to be desperate about being popular and getting a girlfriend, Rick holds no such desire and would constantly disrepect the popular kids (particulary Dash, Paulina and Star) for being "annoying", "arrogant" "egotistical" and ironicaly "uncool". Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his stepbrothers and people who are unfortunate. He is polite and friendly twords his loved ones and people who have had a hard life. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Powers Rick powers used to that of a regular ghost, but were modified when he was kidnapped by Umbrus as a child. For example, his eco energy is dark blue and had gained powers that differed from other ghosts, half-ghosts in particular. Despite Rick's unnaturally improved abilities, his power still can't match up with Danny's yet, due to the Phantom's experience with his ghost powers. His trump Card is Ecto-Impact, a powerful energy wave which powers equals that of Danny's ghostly wail. He later developed pyrokinesis, which's ecto energy is red. *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Dark Blue later Red) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Generation of Spectral Fists and Arms *Sonar Sense *Ecto-Impact *Pyrokinesis (Chartreuse Yellow later Red) Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's aggressive obession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Though Rick has powers that Danny almost can't comprehend with, the Phantom is still alot more powerful than Rick and has always beaten him single handily. After season 1, thier relationship strained due their differing morals and code of honor as Danny doesn't approve of Rick's willingness to kill a human being (even for the right reason). Despite this, Danny is still more than willing to help Rick when he really needs it and Rick happens to consider Danny a worthy adversary and enjoys fighting him (which makes them friendly rivals). 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his brother, Jazz, Valerie and Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Umbrus' He was dictly responsible for the modification of Rick's powers when he kidnapped him as a child. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Rick holds a brother-stister relationship with Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Rick started to see Jack's postive characteristics. 'Maddie Fenton' Durring season 2 Rick views Maddie as a mother figure. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. 'Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton' Despite his brooding nature, Rick has a crush on Jazz and would often be drooling over her whenever he sees her. 'Ember Mclain' In contrast with her negative relationship with Danny, Ember seems to be attracted to Rick and considers him cute. By the 7th season, she becomes his main love intrest. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,Jin Kazama from the Tekken series,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. Though he later took elements from anti-heroic anime characters, such as Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto as all 3 characters serve as the hero's main rival. *Rick's origin is similar to Wolverine's origin in the X-Men comics as they were both experimented in a lab and were modified. Except this happened when Rick was a child and Wolverine was still an adult. *His attraction and love for Jazz is similar to Wolverine's feelings for Jean Grey. *Rick's ghost glow is dark blue (It turns red at the end of the season 8). *Rick's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis improved version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *Considered to be the anti-heroic counterpart and antithesis of Danny Phantom. *He is one of the darkest characters in the series, due to his attitude, past and willingness to kill. *Depsite his age, Rick speaks with a more gravely and rougher voice than Danny. *Danny and Rick's social lives, powers, and features often parallel eachother: **Danny is loved in the human world, While Rick is hated. **Danny is hated by most ghosts in the ghost zone, yet Rick makes friends with some of Danny's not-so evil enemies (Skullker, Ember, Johnny 13 and Youngblood) and seems to fit in more in the ghost zone than he does the human world. **Danny's family are human, while Rick's family are mostly ghosts (eventhough his mother was orginally human). **Danny originally held a strong desire to be with the popular kids, while Rick show little to no insterest in that and showed no respect to that kind of crowd. **Danny originally had a crush on Paulina, while Rick on the other hand dislikes her and shows her little respect. Ironically Rick has a crush on Jazz similar to how Danny felt about Paulina. **While Danny was somewhat scared of Dash, Rick considers him to nothing more than an annoyance. Ironically Dash's encounters with Rick would often lead him to getting beaten up for threating him. **Danny has blue eyes in his human form, while Rick has green eyes (much like Danny's ghost form). **Danny was born as a human, while Rick was born in his ghost form. **Danny spends much of his downtime as a human, while Rick spends most of his time in his ghost form (only using his human form at school and other places where it's needed). **Danny has Ice powes, while Rick has fire powers. **Danny has white rings, Rick has teal rings **Danny fell in love with Sam (a human), while Rick fell in love with Ember (a ghost). **Rick's Ecto-Impact power rivals Danny's Ghostly Wail in terms of raw power. **Danny's ectoblasts are green, Rick's later became Red near the end of the series. **Danny's ghost form has tan skin, While Rick's has pale skin. **Danny has green eyes in his ghost form, while Rick has red eyes. Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Characters